purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockett Movado/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of all of the treasures associated with Rockett on the Purple Moon Place website. Rockett's Cap '' "I put some of my favorite things on this cap: Mongo, my kitty, and the paint palette Meg gave me (Art is my LIFE!) and — my very favorite — the “R.M.” initial pin that I designed and that my Dad had made for me as a surprise birthday present!"'' Rockett's Camp Scene '' "Crafts and swimming I can do Even when I'm home alone, Even with a roof above me Even with no one to love me… And I can sleep inside a bag Or light a lamp to read by, Even in my room upstairs Even if a storm appears… But sitting underneath the moon While campfires burn so bright And watching stars as big as jewels Far from the city's lights -- Well, that is something only camp Can give me, far from home, 'Specially when they shine so clearly On someone who's sitting near me. (Sigh) That is the perfect scene -- If you're camping out, I mean!"'' Rockett's Potato Peeler '' "Okay, my dad is an inventor…and he's always trying to find ways to make things easier in the kitchen. Like this potato peeler. It really works! Well, sort of... Sometimes there's not much potato left by the time it goes through the machine! And sometimes you have to get good at catching when it comes out! My brother Jasper brings his catcher's mitt when we're making mashed potatoes, just in case! Still…if you were to look up amazing in the dictionary, I think you'd see a picture of my dad. He's awesome."'' Rockett's Lamb Snow Globe '' "If you've seen my locker, you know that I collect snow globes from all over the place. This one is from New Zealand, which makes sense because I think they have like, more sheep than people down there! And there are about a gazillion different breeds of sheep, which you would never think, because how different can one sheep be from another? Anyway, the reason I want to go to New Zealand is NOT because of the sheep but because they make "Adora the Amazon Girl" over there. She is totally my favorite television show! She's supposed to be living in ancient Greece or something, but if you look you can tell the background's full of ponga ferns. Which Greece definitely did not have…"'' Rockett's Computer '' "My sister Juno is a computer graphics major at university. She helps design totally cool-looking websites. So she helped me find this screensaver on a website she knew about and we downloaded it. I like the butterflies a lot. Next, she's going to teach me how to make my own icons and computer wallpaper from photos I've taken. Maybe Juno and I don't always agree on everything, but when it comes to artistic stuff, we definitely click."'' Rockett's Raven Rumors "I don't know why everyone is giving me these weird looks, like my dog just died or something...Sure, Raven can play piano and so can Ruben . What about it? And okay, I know she's jammin' with the Rebel Angels sometime...maybe...but that doesn't make her some stupid rival of mine, right? There's lots of stuff Ruben and I do together besides music. And I don't think you stop liking someone just because someone new walks down the hall! And anyway, he wrote a song about me, and that must mean he thinks I'm special. Because he isn't writing any songs about HER...is he? Is he?" Rockett's Reunion Rose '' "Guess you know I've been pretty stressed since Felicia came to WPJH. Everyone's been telling me different things -- like, not to worry about her and Ruben, or to worry a whole bunch, or to drip motor oil on her head, or whatever! And Señor Rosales was completely off-radar on this, so I didn't have a clue what he was thinking…but Mom says that's pretty classic for a guy!'' "Anyway, I was mulling it all over by my locker, when who should show up but his Musical Majesty. (Sigh) I wish I could've said I was really center stage and played it super-chilled. But he gave me that look -- you know how he does, with those pathetic cute brown eyes all hopeful and mischievous? -- and then he handed me a beautiful rose. And THEN, before I could say anything, he asked me to the Spring Fling Dance! So I guess that shows how the wind is blowing, huh? And I guess Arrow was right. Jammin' with a girl musician isn't necessarily the same thing as making music with your crush… I'm glad I waited and didn't do anything dumb. Now WHAT am I going to wear?!!!" Lost Treasures *'' "This origami bird held a secret..."'' * "I'd want to capture my island on '''paper'..."'' *''"Dr. W . runs on flower power!" '' *''Are these sneakers cool or not? '' Category:Treasures